vuelve a mi
by Sakura-Arise
Summary: Marik x Bakura. Bakura termina su realación con Marik. ¿como lo afrontará cada uno?
1. Marik

Este capitulo me ha quedado muy corto, pero lo escribí a las 12 de la madrugada y después se me terminó la inspiración. espero que os guste

**¡Vuelve a mi!**

Estoy sentado en mi cama. La luz de la luna se refleja sensualmente en tu rostro. Llevas la camisa entreabierta dejando ver tu parte hermoso pecho. Observo tus deliciosos labios, los cuales ya no me pertenecen. Tu largo cabello se mece suavemente por el aire que se filtra a través de la rendijas de la puerta del balcón. Me miras y me dices que no me torture, que no tengo culpa de nada pero ello me es imposible. No puedo dejar de pensar en que ha podido salir mal. Recordando viejos tiempos viene a mi mente el día en que nos conocimos.

Fue un caluroso día de verano, yo acababa de llegar a la ciudad y fui a dar una vuelta por la zona donde vivía. La escuela estaba cerrada pero en el patio había un grupo de chicos jugando a .....no lo recuerdo. Entre ello uno destacaba por su pelo, el cual era muy extraño y llamativo, pero el que más me llamó la atención fuiste tú. Tu pelo largo y blanquecino, tu cuerpo esbelto y tu mirada me cautivaron. Pasados unos días nuestros caminos se volvieron a encontrar y a partir de ese momento comenzamos a ser amigos. Pero no me bastaba con eso, quería algo más, entonces descubrí que te amaba.

Lo siguiente que me viene a la mente es el momento en que te declaré mis sentimientos, recuerdo que de no haber sido por Yami y los demás no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que sentías lo mismo que yo, que me amabas. En ese instante nos besamos y desee que el tiempo se detuviera y hacer eterno ese momento, nunca lo olvidare, el aroma de tu piel, el sabor dulce de tus labios...

Pero ahora los besos que tan dulces eran se volvieron amargos, sabor a despedida. Con ello te llevas toda mi alma, la entregue a ti y ahora se esfuma en las tinieblas de la noche. ¿porque?, ¿que tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿no te he amado lo suficiente, para que vayas a buscarlo con otra persona? Esas cuestiones no dejan de atormentarme, desgarrando mi ser como si fuesen puñales. Mi corazón hecho trizas descansa sobre mi pecho. Tu solo observas y dices que no pretendías hacerme daño pero tampoco podías evitarlo. Tu rostro y el mío se ven empapados por lagrimas las cuales no reflejan ni la mitad del dolor que ahora siento. Maldigo a la persona que te ha separado de y se lleva parte de mi alma con ella. Maldigo a Duke por robarme mi felicidad y quitarme la vida. Porque mi vida eres tú y ahora sin ti ya no soy nada, tan solo un sombra.

Te levantas para acercarte a mi y darme un ultimo beso, ha sido muy corto. Antes de que te marches te pido que te replantees el ir con él, pero la decisión está tomada. Solo te pido una cosa más, una ultima noche juntos o por lo menos otro beso. Decides pasar la noche conmigo, estoy apenado porque se que mañana ya no serás mío, pero esta noche será inolvidable para ambos, la haremos inolvidable. En este instante solo me queda desear que se detenga el tiempo, para que no te separes de mí.

A partir de mañana será todo muy diferente, pero de momento no pensare en ello, sino en disfrutar de estos últimos instantes juntos...

"La última mirada, sueños en el aire  
ojos que no miran por no hacer sufrir  
todo se rompe aunque niegues  
los sentidos se cierran, el dolor duele  
suena un adiós, resuena el triste dolor."

Tiempo ha pasado desde esa fatídica noche en que te perdí. No lo he superado todavía, pero mi corazón malherido aun alberga la esperanza de recuperar algún día tu amor. Se que parece imposible pero me niego a creer que un amor como el nuestro pueda terminar así.

¡Vuelve a mi!

Muchas veces he pensado el acabar con este dolor que hiere mi ser y me devora lentamente sumiéndome en un mar de desolación, pero el hecho de pensar en los buenos momentos que vivimos, llena mi dolido corazón de esperanza.

"_Mantengo la esperanza de ti  
porque no creo en el adiós  
porque nuestro amor no es recuerdo  
mantengo la vida de sentirte  
porque nos quisimos y nos queremos  
porque nací para amarte  
mantengo la esperanza de tu vuelta  
te esperaré."_

Me gustaria que leyeras esta carta y vieras cuanto sigo amandote a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido. recuerdo que pocos dias después de que comenzaras a salir con Duke, vuestra relación se terminó. ¿por ello me dejaste? ¿por un amor pasajero?. En ese momen´to mi dolor se hizo insoportable, tanto tiempo juntos y se termina por una relación de unos pocos dias. ¿tanto te importo? ¿tanto le amabas como para arruinar así nuestra felicidad? ahora estás igual que yo, sumido en el dolor, y torturandote. Pensando que es todo una ilusión y que la realidad es lo que tanto deseas, su amor.

Solo puedo decirte que si me buscas me encontrarás, esperandote con los brazos abiertos, deseoso de estar junto a tí, besarte y recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos. Ese cuerpo que tanto anhelo. El ser por el qque mi alma muere cada día.

¡vuelve a mi!


	2. Bakura

Gracias a todos los que hayais leido mi fic, en especial a:Azka- yuki- Kikyuo y GuerreraLunar, por dajarme Reviews. **azka**: por fin continuo la historia, aunque realmente no lo tenia pensado.

ahora sí al fic:

**Todo por tí**

Estoy sentado frente a ti. Me miras esperando una explicación que no se darte. "no te tortures, no es culpa tuya" te digo, pero se que ello no te hará sentir mejor.

Comienzas a hablar de los momentos que pasamos juntos, del día en que nos conocimos y el día en que confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Recuerdo ese día a la perfección:_ era una tarde de primavera, y me encontraba en casa. Estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho Yami hacia unos días y decidí que seria bueno que hablara con tigo, no podría ocultar siempre lo que sentía. Me dirigí al teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera marcar tu número este comenzó a sonar. Cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que eras tu el que llamaba. Me citaste en el parque, debías contarme algo muy importante. Al llegar ninguno hablamos, hasta que tú rompiste el silencio. Cuando terminaste de hablar me quedé mudo por la impresión, no imaginaba que sentías lo mismo que yo. "lo siento, pensé que..." no te dejé continuar, y te besé. había ansiado tanto ese momento....fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. "si no hubiera sido por Yami no hubiera reunido el valor para decírtelo" dijiste. "¿Yami?" "si, ¿ocurre algo?" exclamaste. "no, solo que Yami me dijo lo mismo, que hablara contigo y no tuviera miedo del rechazo, porque presentía que no pasaría" nos quedamos perplejos todos lo sabían menos nosotros, como no nos dimos cuenta._

Ahora recordando se el motivo, estábamos tan seguros de que nuestro amor no iba a ser correspondido que pasamos por alto muchas cosas, y de no haber sido así hubiéramos estado juntos mucho antes. Son tantos los recuerdos...No puedo evitar que una lagrimas escapen de mis ojos. "¿porque?, ¿que tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿no te he amado lo suficiente, para que vayas a buscarlo con otra persona?" son preguntas que seguro te estarás haciendo y a las que no estoy seguro de poder responder. Puedo sentir tu dolor, el mismo que te he causado sin proponérmelo. ¡me siento miserable por hacerte sufrir así, por no poder hacer nada para calmar ese sentimiento que te tortura y desgarra el alma!

"Aunque pase mucho tiempo

y yo tenga otro amor

tú siempre estarás presente

en un rincón de mi corazón."

Decido marcharme. me levanto y me acerco hacia ti, te doy un último beso y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Me giro para verte por última vez antes de irme. Cuando alcanzo el pomo de la puerta me detienes. Me pides que me replantee el irme con Duke, pero la decisión está tomada, y créeme, no fue fácil. Me pides una cosa más, una ultima noche juntos o por lo menos otro beso. Decido pasar la noche junto a ti y a pesar de que será la última será inolvidable para ambos. A partir de esta noche todo cambiará pero en este instante sigo siendo tuyo.

"_Quiero que la noche no muera,_

_quiero que sea eterna_

_para amarnos con más fuerza"._

Tiempo ha pasado desde esa noche en que dejé a una de las personas que más amaba, si no era la única. Poco después de iniciar mi relación con Duke, todo se terminó. Me dijo que lo sentía pero lo nuestro no funcionaba, que no había significado nada para él.

"_Tú que una vez me dijiste_

_que solo a mi me amabas,_

_¡mentiras!, declarabas,_

_en cada beso que me dabas."_

En ese instante mi mundo se derrumbó, no me sentía con fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarme. Me respondió que encontraría a alguien que me amase tanto como yo a él, pero se equivocaba. Ya encontré a esa persona y por él la perdí.

He deseado muchas veces acabar con la agonía que hiere mi alma, pero no tengo el valor suficiente. Ahora más que nunca comprendo el dolor que te causé y es por ello que deseo morir, no quiero sufrir más y ver como por mi culpa tú también sufres.

Pensé en ir donde ti, pero no me merezco ni siquiera tu perdón, después de todo no te culparía si no quisieras verme, lo merezco.

Cuando leas esta carta, no sé si seguiré en este mundo o me habré ido ya, pero quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de amarte y seguiré haciéndolo siempre.

"_Te ame fervientemente_

_fuiste mi adoración_

_tú, mi único cariño_

_te ame con devoción._

_Fuiste tú el primero_

_que ocupó mi corazón_

_fuiste mi primer beso_

_eres mi primer amor._

_Tu mis labios tuviste_

_te entregué mi corazón_

_por ti escribí poemas_

_eres aun mi inspiración._

_Hasta ahora eres el único_

_al que un TE AMO dedique,_

_fuiste tú el primer_

_al que entregue mi corazón._

_Fuiste mi primer desvelo_

_y mi primera ilusión_

_por ti derrame las lágrimas_

_del verdadero amor._

_Por ti conocí yo el cielo_

_al que me llevabas con un beso_

_tus caricias, tus abrazos_

_fueron únicas, lo acepto._

_Por ti conocí el sufrimiento_

_de un amor que se va_

_te perdí yo para siempre_

_amargura aun lloro yo."_

_Te ame eternamente_

_y, aun te amo yo_

_y a pesar del sufrimiento_

_te doy las gracias, amor."_

No se porqué deje que nuestro amor se perdiera aquella noche, aún hoy me arrepiento. Ojala te hubiera escuchado. De haber sido así ninguno estaríamos sufriendo, aunque mi sufrimiento es el único merecido. Muchas veces, al levantarme pienso que todo lo ocurrido ha sido una pesadilla y de nuevo estamos juntos.

"_Sueño tras la ventana,_

_Que vuelves a estar de nuevo entre mis brazos."_

Pero entonces es cuando despierto y veo la cruel realidad que día tras día nos hiere y destroza el alma. Daría todo por estar contigo de nuevo, todo por tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos, todo por ti.


	3. La carta

**Vuelve a mi**

**La carta**

Los rayos de luz se filtraban a través de las rendijas de la ventana. Un joven, de cabello blanquecino comenzaba a despertar. Se veía cansado y en su rostro se notaba claramente la falta de sueño. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación, y se detuvo en su mesilla, allí había una carta. El muchacho no sabia la existencia de aquella carta, por lo que decidió leerla. La carta iba dirigida a su gran amor, ya perdido. No recordaba haberla escrito, pero ese no fue un impedimento para que fuera a enviarla. Estaba decido a hacerlo, no quería seguir sufriendo, aunque tampoco pensaba que aquella carta fuera a calmarlo.

Bajó la escaleras y sin preocuparse de tomar un desayuno salió a la calle. No quería esperar más.

Muy cerca de allí un muchacho de piel morena acababa de despertar de su sueño. Su rostro empapado de lagrimas reflejaba enorme tristeza. había vuelto a soñar con aquella fatídica noche en que su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, y su alma quedo desgarrada. En sus manos se encontraba un carta, anoche escrita. Estaba dirigida a la persona causante de su dolor, aquella a la que tanto amaba. Después de meditarlo unos instantes se decidió a enviarla.

A la mañana siguiente Bakura se despertó temprano y salió corriendo hacia el buzón. Presentía que algo ocurriría, aunque no sabia con certeza que seria.

Abrió el buzón y allí encontró una carta, pero no una corriente, esta era de Marik. No esperó a estar en casa para leerla.

"...Solo puedo decirte que si me buscas me encontrarás, esperándote con los brazos abiertos, deseoso de estar junto a ti, besarte y recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos. Ese cuerpo que tanto anhelo. El ser por el que mi alma muere cada día.

¡vuelve a mi!"

No imaginaba que Marik siguiera esperándole, después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir desde aquella noche.

Entró en casa para cambiarse de ropa y se dirigió al parque, al mismo lugar donde una vez se declararon su amor

Marik llevaba tiempo despierto, como todas las mañanas salió comprar y cuando regresó recogió el correo. Una carta le llamó la atención, era de Bakura. Se sorprendió mucho, no encontraba ningún motivo para explicar el porqué de aquella carta. Decidió dejar de hacerse preguntas y comenzó a leerla.

"..... Daría todo por estar contigo de nuevo, todo por tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos, todo por ti. "

Salió corriendo de casa y sin saber como llegó hasta el parque.

En lugar apartado del parque había una pequeña zona rodeada de árboles, en el centro un pequeño estanque. Era un lugar tranquilo, apenas frecuentado. En él, se encontraban Marik y Bakura, parados el uno frente al otro, si decir nada, sin saber que decir. Cada uno tenia una carta en la mano, Bakura rompió el silencio que reinaba en ese momento.

B: Veo que recibiste mi carta. Siento haberte echo sufrir así, yo...

M: No sigas, no hace falta.

B: Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo.

M: Te equivocas, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido no estoy enojado, no puedo hacerlo.

B: ¿?, pero...aun después de que te hiciera sufrir así. Todo lo ocurrido ha sido culpa mía, y además dices que no puedes enojarte. ¿por qué?

M: Volviste a equivocarte, no fue culpa tuya. Nadie puede decidir de quien se enamora. Ese es el motivo por el cual soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo a pesar de todo.

B: Marik....yo....

Bakura se recostó contra Marik y comenzó a llorar. Marik se sorprendió no esperaba esa reacción de Bakura.

Le agarró suavemente de la barbilla y le plantó un profundo beso. Después se abrazaron, como si temieran separase de nuevo.

**Continuara....**

Gracias a **Guerrera Lunar**,** La neko** y **Azka-Yuki-Kikyou** por sus reviews


End file.
